Harbinger of Silence
by Leon Farfield
Summary: FortyTwo years after Jonathan and Charlotte, their granddaughter Alexandria Aulin Morris must go to a plantation where two familes have lost to the mysterious castle that has appeared. Is it Dracula's? R&R please!


( Well, first of all, I do not own the Castlevania series of video games, so anything mentioned in here from their game series is theirs, but all of the characters in here are pretty much mine. So, read, then review please! )

The Morris Clan was supposed to hold onto the whip until the Belmonts took it back in the year 1999 when Dracula is finally resurrected from his long slumber. It was the Morris's job to watch the whip and beat back those either wishing to bring him back before the prophecy returns the whip to a Belmont.

Nathaniel was the son of Jonathan and Charlotte; he was trained heavily in the ways of weapons, without the use of the whip. After the fall of Dracula during World War II, there was no need to continue using the whip. Nathaniel in turn, never had to use the knowledge of his skills against the evil that wanted to resurrect Dracula. He married, and even had a daughter, Alexandria.

Though the line was supposed to be protected, the first born, boy or girl, is supposed to receive training. Alexandria received the training possible to make her a strong vampire hunter. She used her skills for the first time at age fifteen, against a small band of vampires that had threatened the son of a noble family over in France.

It's been seven years since her first time, and she has taken over the business, going by Alex Morris so that people hiring here don't know she's a woman until she's already there. It's a smart plan, and one that has worked.

Though she knows how to use a whip, she has never used the Vampire Killer because its power is not unlocked, and the Lecarde family has gone into hiding for fear of being murdered by the vampires and demons serving Dracula.

( On to the story )

The year is 1987, and Dracula's castle has wandered back into existence. Two families quarrel over who gets claim to such a magnificent palace. Since it's in the middle of both their lands, no one can decide.

The fighting stopped when the eldest daughter from each house turned up dead with fang marks and the youngest boy and girl disappeared. They phoned in to have a vampire hunter to exterminate the threat. Four other fakers have tried and failed, saying that they were of the proud Belmont line and that they could eradicate such evil. They were all fools.

_Dear Vampire Hunter Alex,_

_We humbly ask for your assistance in the matter involving the castle that splits the land between the Locke's plantation and our own. We will pay you handsomely, and provide all that you require. We just want our children back and this wretched castle gone. The Morris family has dealt with these things before, so please, you are one of our last hopes._

_Sincerely,_

_Leonardo Farfield_

Alexandria Morris read and reread the letter over as she sat in the back of the car that slowly brought her closer to the plantations, and Dracula's castle. This was not going to be an easy mission. Her father never went against Dracula, and her grandparents barely survived it.

She was prepared though. She had Vampire Killer hanging from her belt, more for a symbol tan to use it, because she couldn't. She had a sword that was forged with the blessing of the Pope himself and the highest content of silver possible in a blade. Plus, she had some spells that her grandmother, Charlotte, had taught her.

"_These are some spells I used during my ordeal with your grandfather. They will come in handy, and they are so easy to use. Use them wisely, and stay sharp, one false move will cost you your life," the old woman said as she handed over a leather bound book with runes on it._

The words rang in her ears, "_One false move will cost you your life_." Those words rang loud and clear. She would have to be careful.

"Miss, we're here." The driver called back as he pulled to a stop in front of a long road that lead to the house, "This is as far as I dare drive. You can walk to the house yourself, forgive me."

She shrugged as she stepped out of the vehicle and grabbed her gear from the backseat. "Here is your payment," but he tried to refuse it, "Listen, if I die here, I won't need it, better you have it thank them," she smiled and pushed it into his hand.

"You're really going into that castle alone? You are very brave, and very stupid girl, but I'm not complaining. May god be with you," he said and started backing up so fast, she thought there was a force shoving him away.

She buckled the sword onto her hip, made sure the enchanted boots she had were on tight enough, and she slipped on her overcoat, a gift from her father, the traditional trench coat that every hunter was portrayed as having.

Laughing softly, she slid past the gate and started up the drive. There was a long road ahead of her, and she felt something watching her. It was probably a devil as well as the fate that turns the wheels of earth, watching change walk forward. Every step changed something that fate had planned out for the earth. She was changing the future as fate saw it, even as the demons saw it.

The castle loomed smack in the middle of the two houses. The fronts of the houses faced each other, and the castle. The power that breathed off of the castle was immense and it made the hairs on her arms stand up on end.

The front porch of the Farfield family was long and decorated with fancy porch chairs that looked well used and plants. It was stark white as well as the door was. These people were rolling in wealth, and yet they had argued with the Locke family over more space! How inconsiderate!

A very stern looking man answered the door. He sized Alex up in one glance and said in a very deep and disapproving voice, "How may I help you miss?"

She smiled sweetly, which only darkened the man's face as she held up the letter and said, "I'm Alex Morris and I'm here to take care of your vampire problem."

His eyes widened a little, "Alex Morris? I'm sorry miss, there must be some understanding," his deep voice grew darker and slightly offended, "we did not send a letter for some kid girl to go get slaughtered. We'll look elsewhere for vampire hunter services."

As he tried to close the door, she stopped it with her boot and arm, a very serious look covering her sweet mask, "If you shut me out, not only will you be responsible for the murder and or turning of your family and the Locke family across the way, but you will also be responsible for the death of millions if not thousands." She nodded again. "I'm your vampire hunter, and I'm not leaving, regardless if you pay me. Now," she paused and looked him directly in the eye, "Are you going to let me in or do I have to go into the castle right now?"

The man was older, probably mind thirties, early forties, black hair slicked back with some white streaks. For someone who had just lost a daughter and a son, he looked surprisingly clean. And now, he looked slightly worried at the total change Alex had shown.

"Come this way Miss Morris." He said and opened the door to her.

She did the only thing she could think of, she moved past him and into the house. Her adventure was going to begin, and it could lead to death or worse. Oh well, life was boring anyway.

( Well, what did you all think? Please, R&R! )


End file.
